Network switches are hardware-based devices that control the flow of data packets or cells based upon destination address information available in each packet. In environments where relatively large amounts of data switching are needed, multiple network switches are combined into a switch assembly housed in a chassis. Generally speaking, a chassis is a frame or box containing multiple ports into which the multiple network switches, which are typically referred to as modules or blades, are inserted and supported. The chassis typically provides cooling and power resources that are shared among the network switches.